Many communications devices have multiple antennas that are packaged close together (e.g., less than a quarter of a wavelength apart) and that can operate simultaneously within the same frequency band. Common examples of such communications devices include portable communications products such as cellular handsets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and wireless networking devices or data cards for personal computers (PCs). Many system architectures (such as Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)) and standard protocols for mobile wireless communications devices (such as 802.11n for wireless LAN, and 3G data communications such as 802.16e (WiMAX), HSDPA, and 1×EVDO) require multiple antennas operating simultaneously.